Ato Saisho :A Beginning:
by Footballchik21
Summary: AU. The Miko princesses are to marry the Demon princes to ensure their kingdoms' power; one lie changes the coupling. What enemy is trying to keep the royals apart and steal what is most important to all involved? IKa, other parings
1. Daiichi Giman :First Deception:

Ato Saisho (A Beginning)  
  
NEW STORY!!! I couldn't resist. This one is good too; I like it better than my Love Potion one actually, but I'll update both regularly-promise. I'm going for weekly, but my school's musical and AP testing might hinder that goal, along with my own anal tendencies when it comes to my writings.  
  
Yes I know that the beginning is COMPLETLEY filched from Dune, but I again couldn't resist. It fits very well (well, parts do). I'm citing it so it's legal (go research papers!!). Anyway, this should be a lengthy story, so hang in there and trust me evil cackle.  
  
"spoken words"  
  
_thoughts_  
  
sounds, actions  
  
Disclaimer: Rebecca laughs manically as she rewrites contracts and changes names. The restrained characters just look on helplessly as the story begins...  
  
Daiichi Giman (First Deception)  
  
Prologue:  
  
"A beginning is a very delicate time; know then that it is the era of Mikos. The known lands are ruled by the emperor Kisho, my father. In this time the most precious substances in the realm are the Shikon no Tama shards. The shards extend life, the shards expand consciousness, the shards are vital to a leader's power. The owners who use the shards have mutated over the years by inserting them in their bodies to give them great strength. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, the shards exist in only 2 kingdoms in the entire realm. The kingdoms are ruled by the Higurashi's and the Taiso's, also known as the Mikos and the Demons." (1)

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sloping hills dotted the landscape, rising and falling with gentle rolls. Vegetation was everywhere, from the rich forests to the soft meadows of wildflowers. Farms appeared periodically in the distance, lush fields of rice and vegetables surrounding the homes. Some workers were out tilling the gardens, some watering their flocks. It was all very peaceful, picturesque to the observing eye.  
  
The only thing out of place was a stately carriage traveling along a dusty road. A royal insignia had been stamped proudly on the sides, warning off anyone who would dare attack the vehicle. Two servants drove the horses onward while four passengers, two women and two men, rode inside.  
  
"How much further are we from the Taishio's castle?" one of the females called out, leaning nearer to the window.  
  
"A few hours journey mistress, not much more," the servant replied, grimacing slightly as his eyes looked at the bright sky. The day, like the others before it, was unspeakably hot; no cloud cover in sight to relieve them of the sun's berating rays.  
  
She nodded slightly, neither excited nor upset by the news. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed at the scenery, noticing the forests and plains with little interest. She carried with her an air of dignity and propriety, as though she was meant for great things. Her straight inky hair was pinned up in the normal fashion for royalty, with ornaments adorning the bun. Her kimono's folds carried the color of an elegant purple, patterned with birds in flight. Her face, the picture of dignity, was painted and, as her entire appearance, impeccable. She did not perspire; it was as if the heat flowed around her, not daring touch such a creature.  
  
The girl across from her was doing significantly less well. Her black hair had been pinned in similar fashion as the previous girl, but the humidity and heat had quickly destroyed the beautiful arrangement. Strands of wavy hair hung around her face, some attaching here and there to her sticky skin. Her red kimono was drenched in sweat, the number of layers suffocating her. If she had been without the company of men she would have shed the annoying dress for her lighter and more comfortable training outfit. Her face paint had long been wiped off on the handkerchief she carried while dabbing at the trails of sweat which poured down her face in rivers. To put it lightly, she looked unpleasant and tattered.  
  
From her attitude, however, one could not tell she was uncomfortable. Her dark eyes carried a brilliance and anticipation in their depths, scanning the acreage for any signs of interest. Absentmindedly she would push hair from her eyes and mop up the perspiration from her neck and brow. She smiled often, cheeriness radiating from her very core. She was not schooled or sacred, at least not in the denotative definition.  
  
Turning to the other female passenger, the sweaty girl said, "Even though we don't know what to expect, I'm excited about going to this new kingdom. I've never been outside our territory, have you Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo observed the girl, then stated "No, and I don't like the idea of Father and Mother sending us to another land to be married off to demon princes we know nothing of."  
  
The other girl rolled her eyes. Her sister had been against the arrangement from the start, though she would never dare breathe a word of her discontent to their parents. "I don't like it either, but without your input in the argument earlier I couldn't obtain much ground from Mother, now could I?"  
  
"We do as we are told. That is it. What I reveal to you, younger sister, while traveling to our destination of misfortune has nothing to do with quarrelling with Mother." After a pause, she continued, "I'm just saying there are plenty of suitable royal men closer to our home-better ones too, but of course we must do what's best for the kingdom." Glancing out the window effectively killed any remaining conversation on the topic.  
  
The younger girl sighed. Kikyo was always like that. Disagree but don't argue; propriety above comfort. And now she was ignoring her.  
  
Looking out a window, the girl noticed a child crouching in a field of wildflowers. Still as a log, he was almost invisible. Suddenly another child leaped high in the air behind him and pounced on his unsuspecting head. Laughing and rolling along, the two began to fight happily. Other children emerged from the tall weeds, and she noticed two smiling adults under a nearby tree. The children had red bushy tails and cute little ears on top of their heads, while the parents' (she assumed) were more sleek and refined.  
  
The original child abruptly turned turquoise eyes at the girl observing them. He grinned widely and waved happily. She smiled and waved back, happy to have found friendly residents.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kikyo queried, a perfect eyebrow raised slightly at her sister's antics.  
  
Her hand dropped immediately. "I was just waving to the child."  
  
Kikyo sighed. "That was a youkai, dear." Such condensation could come from her red lips.  
  
"So? He's still being friendly and it's only polite to return his gesture," she replied with a small smirk of triumph. Kikyo was always telling her to be more proper, well now she was.  
  
"Not to commoners. We do not speak to them as we would each other," was the cold retort. Their teachers had taught them a rigid sense of formality, and Kikyo upheld "the Code" religiously.  
  
Sighing, the girl simply returned her gaze to the scenery. The family had disappeared over the hills in the time she had not been looking, leaving only the foliage behind. "I wonder what kind of demon they were..."  
  
"Fox I believe touji," was the response from the man beside her elder sister. His dark eyes were trained on the writings before him and looked as though he had not removed them for some time.  
  
"I see," she said. He was an intelligent man and that impressed her greatly, as he managed to answer most of the questions she raised on a regular basis. He was kind, but, like her sister, more reserved and quiet than herself.  
  
Huffing slightly, she glanced around to find something else to entertain herself with for the remainder of the trip. Eyes fell upon the sleeping demon beside her. Dressed in a pair of tan pants and white shirt, his long, thick, black hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail. Behind the closed lids was a pair of cobalt eyes. He was dozing, head bobbing up and down with the movement of the carriage. He looked so peaceful, so serene.  
  
She grinned evilly. Slowly uncorking the water bottle laying beside her, the girl raised its entrance to the man's neck. Glancing at Kikyo, who noticed nothing, she poured part of the cask's contents down the poor man's back.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" was the immediate response. Jumping up, he crashed into the seat in front of him, which presently contained the other male occupant. The man, not pleased by these events, proceeded to force the dampened man back and, unfortunately, into the door. He somersaulted out of the moving carriage and into the dirt, ending in a rather strange position. Face stared heavenly and displayed a dazed expression, tail bent awkwardly to the side, all four limbs sprawled outward, with a small cloud of dust gently settling around him.  
  
Shaking violently from withholding her laughter, the culprit attempted to look as innocent and concerned about the man's well-being as possible.  
  
Kikyo looked interestingly at the scene beside the now stopped carriage. "Keigo, are you quite alright?" The man sitting beside her looked questioningly over her shoulder to the heap of a person.  
  
Upon sitting up it was discovered that the earth and water had mixed quite well, creating a noticeable splotch of mud on his backside. This was too much for the young girl, and she proceeded to double over laughing.  
  
"Kouga! Aren't you a little old to be playing in the mud?" she sputtered out between gasps for breath.  
  
He bared his fangs as he stomped over to the carriage entrance. Stopping at the door, he glowered at her. "You poured water down my back!" After a few seconds of silence (except for the girl's laughter of course) Kouga shouted, "What do you have to say for yourself?!"  
  
More giggling was his only answer. She looked at him with mirth in her eyes, trying to come up with something to say. "I, I...I was just looking after you."  
  
Curiosity mixed with the fury in his eyes.  
  
"You know what they say: 'Idleness is the devil's workshop,'" she answered to his silent query. _Probably not the best thing to say in that situation_, she thought giddily.  
  
Kouga stared at her in shocked disbelief, causing the princess to chuckle more. Eventually finding his voice, he shouted, "I WAS SLEEPING!"  
  
"Well your job is to protect Kagome-sama, not take cat-naps," the other man stated blandly, the only amusement visible was contained in his eyes.  
  
Kouga simply growled at him and glowered at his mistress, who had yet to recover from her chuckling fit. Grabbing a bag from the top of the carriage he stomped off to a nearby tree to change. _That was one of my favorite shirts too.._' he thought with contempt.  
  
Kagome had finally recovered from her intense bout of laughter and dared to look in her sister's eyes. They were icy and irritated, showing disdain towards her sibling's actions. "That wasn't very lady-like," Kikyo said matter-of-factly. Kagome blushed a bit; it had been rather mean of her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a shout and a crash from the trees, followed immediately by a string of crude curses, so raw that even the other servants colored at bit. The cursing was so loud that it flushed a flock of birds. Kagome's laughter returned, though she covered her mouth with her hand. Kouga must have tripped. By the sound of the ruckus continuing in the brush he must not have been hurt too badly.  
  
Kikyo gave Kagome a silencing look. Breathing deeply to regain domination over her amusement, Kagome called out, "Kouga, are you alright?" A stomping red wolf was the answer given as he made his way back to the others. After tossing the pack in the general direction of the rest of the luggage, he threw himself down next to his mistress and began to silently pout, the red tinge still visible on his cheeks.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything else Kikyo stated, "Now both of you sit there and be respectable. Kagome, you know better than to behave in such a childish manner. You're a Princess and should act like one; don't demean yourself to such infantile antics." Her sister's head hung a bit, while Kouga's usual grin returned. Kikyo added, "Kouga, really, reacting in such a way to a little water. You know how my sister is, and you also know your position. Do not raise your voice at your okami again." Now his smile and head dropped in defeat. Staring at both occupants of the parallel seat until satisfied that no further disturbances would occur, Kikyo finally told the driver to carry on.  
  
Turning her attention to the man at her right, Kikyo stated, "And shiyounin Naraku, next time keep your comments to yourself."  
  
"Yes mistress," he responded, lowering his head in obedience. Kikyo was the only commuter left with their head held high.  
  
Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't meant to get the men in trouble. "Sister, I-"Kikyo cut her off with a look. Settling herself back down, she returned her impassive gaze to the moving scenery. Silence ensued yet again.  
  
After a few minutes, Kagome stole a look at the other passengers. Kouga wasn't angry anymore, just exasperated and perhaps a bit embarrassed. Naraku seemed nonchalant, eyes closed, black robes engulfing his figure. He had put his scrolls away sometime during the episode. Her sister appeared as detached as always, eyes fixated on nothing outside the cart.  
  
Sighing deeply, Kagome dug into the bag beside her and pulled out a small book. Opening it, she began to read. _Laugh and the world laughs with you._ Looking around again, she thought, _But only if the world has a sense of humor.  
  
_--------------------------------------

Fierce golden eyes meet indifferent tawny ones. They stared at each other expectantly; silent resolve hanging in the air. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
One abruptly lunged, slashing his sword by his opponents face. With little movement by his sword, the man dodged easily. The defender couldn't help but comment. "Patience is a virtue, brother. One, among many, you lack."  
  
Swinging violently, the other grinned. "'Attack the enemy before he can attack you.' Didn't Father teach us that?" He swung the sword around and tried to swipe the man's feet from under him. He simply jumped gracefully into the air, landing in a standing position a few feet away, sword tip pointed to the ground.  
  
Smoothing his ruffled furs, he noted, "You must learn what is needed in each situation, foolish one. How can you ever become a warrior if you cannot act sensibly in battle?"  
  
Another attack. There was a viscous clashing of metal as both males parried the other's thrusts. The younger one's movements were slower and less skilled than the elder's, but still on target. The latter easily fended off the brazen attacks, choosing defense rather than assault most of the time.  
  
Apparently preferring distance, the older sibling deflected a stroke and spun into the air, coming to rest elegantly a good distance away.  
  
The younger would have none of this and rushed forward once more, turning the held sword to his brother's trunk. Backing up quicker than the eye could discern, he evaded the thrust once more and knocked him on the head with the end of his weapon.  
  
"Hard head you've got there; wouldn't want to dull my blade on its stubbornness."  
  
"Shut up!" was the only response. He flew towards his brother, bringing his weapon down on the crescent moon adorning the other male's forehead.  
  
A clawed hand shot up, wielding a sword which stopped the other blade above its intended destination. "Inuyasha, you always try this approach. Why do you continue in the fashion of failure?" he said with a bored tone. And with that he pushed outward, sending the named assailant tumbling backwards.  
  
Growling, Inuyasha jumped up. "Sankon Tessou!" he shouted, lifting his hand to slash through his sibling's armor and clothing.  
  
Snap! A green whip slung him to the side, violently hurtling him into a tree. The tree cracked under the force.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him from his spot at the foot of the tree. "That's CHEATING Sesshoumaru! You know as well as I do that I don't have that power!"  
  
His brother flicked his wrist, cracking the unsheathed whip. Shrugging, the older demon simply said, "You threw away your blade. I was forced to improvise." Both swords lay forgotten on the ground nearby each master.  
  
"Improvise, huh? What's wrong, suddenly Sessy can't take on his younger brother without a weapon?" Inuyasha knew he had already lost, so why not go down in glory.  
  
Cold eyes turned in his direction. "Don't ever call me that."  
  
"You got it, Sessy."  
  
"Dokkasou!" Sesshoumaru attacked, jumping at Inuyasha who leapt as well, screaming his attack. A split second before they forcefully met a voice rang out.  
  
"Whoever hits the other will not get Ramen for a full month!"  
  
Both dodged the other quickly. Inuyasha went catapulting into the ground rather unceremoniously a few feet away while Sesshoumaru landed a bit off- balance nearby. Inuyasha's attack cut up the ground around the fighting area, leaving deep angry marks in their wake, while Sesshoumaru's poison killed the grass and plants in its path. It appeared as if a demon with a plow and sanity problems was set loose on the field, but it did not matter. The cook's Ramen was too precious a commodity to throw away on a practice fight.  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention to the female boiling with irritation a few yards away. Hands clenched and on her hips, brown eyes glared daggers at both men. "What in the seven hells are you two doing?! The princesses are supposed to be here in a little over two hours and you're fighting?!"  
  
The two brothers looked at each other. Inuyasha answered, "Keh, we were practicing a bit, just to blow off some steam. We don't even want the girls here, so-"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you two want, it's your parents' wishes and you WILL respect them," she cut him off.  
  
"Sango, it isn't that big of a deal. We're not damaged or anything."  
  
Raising a critical eyebrow to him, Sango took in his appearance. His red haori was covered in dirt and mud, leaves stuck to his hair and skin, making him look like some sort of youkai tree. Sesshoumaru fared much better, with just a thin layer of dirt sinking on him.  
  
Looking down at himself, Inuyasha grinned sheepishly at the woman. "Uhh..." was his intelligent announcement.  
  
"I do not want to hear it. Both of you go to that bathhouse this minute and clean up again. Sesshoumaru, you should know better than to encourage your brother's violent impulses, especially when he's about to meet others." She started to stomp away, before calling over her shoulder, "Oh, and Inuyasha, you will wear your princely clothes. No arguments." With that she disappeared into a nearby door leading into the castle.  
  
Inuyasha brushed himself off and went to stand by his brother. "What's her problem? It was just a little fight."  
  
Sesshoumaru skimmed him over for a second before starting off for the bathhouses. "Come, little brother. We don't want to anger her anymore than we already have. Besides, Father and Mother will want to speak to us before the visitors arrive to explain how we are to behave." He strolled a few feet and added, "And please, try to not act like yourself for once. It only frightens and offends others."  
  
Growling, Inuyasha tried to jump on his back, but was flipped onto the ground instead.  
  
Sango glanced out a window to see Sesshoumaru dragging Inuyasha by his silver hair behind him on the ground while the indignant hanyou kicked and shrieked curses at him. "How come you can lug me along the ground by my hair and no one can even touch your perfect locks?! 'Oh no! My precious mane might be sullied.' When we get to the baths I'm going to 'sully' your hair alright, you stupid..."  
  
Sango sighed; it was quite a pair of princesses that would be able to control those two. "I hope my Lady and Sir have not made a mistake..." she commented to herself as she went to see how the arrangements were coming along in the guest rooms.  
  
"I see the castle my Lady," the driver called out as they turned down a side road. The passengers looked out the windows to behold a beautiful picture.  
  
A glorious castle rose on the top of a hill. Its walls were made of a smoky stone that caught the light just so, radiating in the brilliance of the sun. Large banners carrying the Taisha's insignia flapped gloriously in the wind, soldiers wearing the same patrolled the borders. To the right of the structure was a beautiful lake, sparkling in the daylight. The west proclaimed a lush forest, bubbling over with green plants. It was a breathtaking sight.  
  
Kagome gasped; she had never seen such a scene. Her home was beautiful in its own respect, but paled in comparison to this palace. "It's gorgeous..." she breathed, eyes staring at the towers on each corner.  
  
"It's rather bulky," was her sister's bored reply. Sitting back in her seat, she explained, "Castles should be imposing to armies in times of war and attractive in times of peace. This," she waved to the upcoming structure, "is excessive."  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes-something she did often because of Kikyo. Turning to Kouga, she said quietly, "I hope we are happy here."  
  
Kouga just observed their destination. "I hope so too, touji." He teased her, but his smile did not quite reach his eyes.  
  
She slapped him on the arm. "I have told you to address me as Kagome, not mistress! We're friends, so why create boundaries where none are needed?"  
  
"Because it is our custom and right," Kikyo said to her sister.  
  
Not wanting to get into yet another argument over class, Kagome quickly turned to Naraku and asked, "What did you say you know about this country?"  
  
"It is ruled by the dog demon Inutaisho. His wife is Izayoi, a miko, whom he met a few hundred years ago. His first wife died in battle with him. She left Taisho with a son, Sesshoumaru. Now he has another by the miko, Inuyasha." He looked at the mountains nearby. "They rule their territory in peace and are very kind to their people."  
  
"A youkai married a miko? Don't most mikos and youkai hate each other?" Kagome asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I was always taught to attack demons, until mother and father told me that some are helpful and nice." She smiled at Kouga.  
  
"So as it was with the Taishas. They realized, as my shokou did, that a priestess and demon were more powerful together than separate."  
  
Kouga glanced at the girl beside him, eyes filled with longing.  
  
She simply nodded at Naraku's answer, returning her gaze to the castle. _Ready or not, here we come._  
  
A few minutes later they passed through a great gate. The path was now paved and surrounded on the sides by stunning roses of all colors, open for the sun's rays.  
  
Kagome's eyes took in all around her, from the cobblestones to the flowers to the high walls behind and before her. She was mesmerized and would have continued to gape but Kikyo hissed at her to act like a princess. Doing as she was told she sat back; eyes stayed wide, however.  
  
When the carriage door opened two youkai servants bowed deeply to the princesses. Kikyo took in her surroundings before taking one's offered hand and stepped down, slipper-clad foot gently touching the ground. Kagome stared up at the building towering in front of her, not moving because of her admiration.  
  
"Princess, do not get your sister anymore upset at you," Kouga whispered in her ear.  
  
Shaking herself out of the daze, she stepped down as Kikyo had, only she did not hold herself as nobly. Instead, Kagome seemed to shrink next to the elder sister, looking slightly intimidated by the new surroundings.  
  
Naraku and Kouga quickly exited, taking their places a few steps between their Ladies, eyes alert. Some human maids removed the luggage from the top of the carriage, disappearing into a side door.  
  
"Come with me please," a pretty woman with expressive eyes stepped forward, bowing to the visitors. "I will show you to the throne room. Their majesties are expecting you." While speaking, she quickly looked the girls over. The one on the right appeared distant, carrying an air of superiority. The other girl, however, was peeking around at everything, eyes full of wonder. There was an amount of uncertainly as well, but gaiety rolled off her in waves.  
  
Kagome caught the attendant's and she smiled a bit, shyly but full of warmth. The girl returned the expression and then turned to lead the nobles to her masters.  
  
The path they took was full of twists and turns; Kagome was past confused as she wondered why the throne room would be so difficult to get to. _It must be some sort of defense if someone should attack,_ she concluded with a nod. She peered at the corridor they walked through.  
  
Candleholders and carved furniture were scattered along the halls, bringing a simple elegance to the rooms. The walls were decorated with magnificent tapestries, some depicting glorious battles and others simple scenes. A silver-haired man thrust a sword through a gigantic monster, some kind of youkai Kagome assumed. Another showed him and a female, also with silver hair, fighting together against another demon with tentacles against a dark background.  
  
Kagome shuddered. _The worst youkai I've seen are snakes, and those were nothing compared to that beast._  
  
The girl leading them turned another corner and came to stop in front of a large door. She whispered to a guard, who entered the forward room quietly. On either sides of the door were two gigantic paintings. Kagome examined them.  
  
The one on her left contained the same man she had seen before, now obviously a demon to her, holding a sword at his side. His billowing robes were of a dark blue, a golden sash tied at his waist. His pale mane whipped around his body, making him appear daunting and commanding. His golden eyes stared down at her. Beside him, a beautiful woman with wild jet black hair and half-closed piercing dark eyes levitated in the air. Her red and white miko robes swirled around her; a pink gem floating between her index fingers.  
  
Kagome started a bit. 'The complete Shikon no Tama,' she thought. She had heard stories that while whole a strong miko guarded its power, keeping the gem pure. She had no idea the same miko resided in the Taisha's home.  
  
She turned her attention to the parallel piece of art. A younger version of the silver-haired demon stood regally. His white robes were overlaid with black armor, a white fur wrapped around his neck and torso. His gold eyes stared ahead, detached and impassive. _What cold splendor..._ Kagome was about to study the figure clad in red beside him, when a female voice interrupted her thoughts. "The Lord and Lady will see you now."  
  
She took a deep breath, lowered hear head, and walked beside her sister into the large room. Kagome kept her eyes trained on the red carpet beneath her, fighting the nervous urge to fidget. It seemed as if an hour passed before they stopped again.  
  
"Presenting the princesses from the Higurashi kingdom," the girl's voice rumbled. The named females bowed deeply. Kikyo said, "We are honored to be invited to your kingdom, your Highnesses. Our parents send their thankfulness as well."  
  
It was silent for a moment before a cherry voice rang out, "Enough of these proper actions. Rise, please, and greet us as friends instead of strangers."  
  
After hesitating a moment, Kagome and Kikyo raised their heads to look at the voice's source. A beautiful woman who seemed in her thirties smiled broadly at them. A kind faced man, slightly older, sat beside her on his throne. She was the miko from the painting, he the man. The queen, however, had shed her miko clothing for a regal blue kimono with flying cranes upon it.  
  
"My wife, Izayoi, and I, Inutaisho, are the honored ones to have such beautiful and polite young women in our home," the King stated, smiling gently.  
  
Kagome grinned widely back, while Kikyo merely smiled politely.  
  
"Thank you for showing our guests to us, Sango," Lady Izayoi nodded to the girl, who bowed respectfully and moved out of the room silently.  
  
Returning her gaze to the standing princesses, Izayoi said, "Before the introductions go any further, I wish for you to meet our sons." Calling over her shoulder she said, "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, please show yourselves."  
  
As the first stepped out from behind a corner Kagome quickly recognized him as the reserved man from the second painting. He was dressed the same as in the piece, a cool look on his face. _Him and Kikyo should get along well,_ she thought, though not bitterly.  
  
A younger man quickly appeared behind his brother. His golden eyes held slight animosity in them, but were kind nevertheless. He was dressed in similar fashion as the other male, only his robes were blue, as his mother's, in appearance. His silver hair was a bit less kempt than that of Sesshoumaru's, but striking nevertheless. It framed his handsome face perfectly. Noticing slight movement atop his head, Kagome drew her gaze to the cause. Two twitching ears perched on his head. Kagome felt drawn to him-or maybe it was his ears. She suppressed a girly giggle.  
  
Inutaisho smiled. "May I present my sons: the eldest, Sesshoumaru, and my youngest, Inuyasha." The brothers bowed as their names were spoken. The girls returned the gesture.  
  
"Now, which princess is which? Megumi told me your names, but failed to mention who the eldest was, so I could not inform my sons of their fianc's name," Izayoi stated, looking questioningly at the two.  
  
Kagome breathed in relief. She would be courted by Inuyasha, as the elder went with the eldest and the younger the youngest. Sneaking a glance to her sister, she noticed Kikyo was staring at the brothers a bit herself.  
  
Kikyo found her voice soon enough. Raising herself from her bowed position, she stated in a clear voice. "I am Higurashi Kikyo, and this is my sister, Kagome." She looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome is the eldest, and I the youngest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh oh, what's Kikyo up to? I'll explain in the next chapter!  
  
(1): taken from The Prologue to Dune.  
  
Keigo – bodyguard, escort  
  
Okami - master, mistress  
  
Touji - lady, mistress  
  
Shokou – Lords  
  
If my terms are incorrect or misspelled will someone please tell me. I've tried to be as accurate as possible, but I do not speak Japanese nor know someone who does.   
  
Review please!!! I want all kind of criticism, because I am looking to make this story as great as I possibly can. Thanks for reading again.  
  
Rebecca


	2. Terekusai Mugon :Awkward Silence:

I've had horrible dealings with writers block, but that is no excuse. Will discuss at the end. Without further ado...  
  
Disclaimer: Mine. Mine. Mine!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Terekusai Mugon (Awkward Silence)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Last Time: Kagome breathed in relief. She would be courted by Inuyasha, as the elder went with the eldest and the younger the youngest. Sneaking a glance to her sister, she noticed Kikyo was staring at the brothers a bit herself.  
  
Kikyo found her voice soon enough. Raising herself from her bowed position, she stated in a clear voice. "I am Higurashi Kikyo, and this is my sister, Kagome." She looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome is the eldest, and I the youngest.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kagome didn't think she had ever been more shocked in her life. She stared at her sister's stoic expression. _What in the world is she doing?!_  
  
Her face was quite a picture: eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, frozen in a bowed position. If her mind was working correctly, Kagome would have realized she looked very much like a bending cod fish (if a cod fish can bend). However, her current predicament prevented such imaginings. All Kagome knew was that her elder sister, who prided herself very much on that superior station, had just incorrectly informed the Queen and entire royal family that she was the lower sibling in the room, and what dumbfounded the young miko wasn't only the lie but the purpose behind it, a reason she could not possibly fathom.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by Ouhi Izayoi's concerned voice. Everyone in the room, with the exception of the impostor, was looking curiously at the girl.  
  
Kagome snapped her mouth shut and lowered her eyes briefly. Composing herself, she replied, "Of course not, Izayoi-sama. I was off in my own world for a moment, just...thinking."  
  
A snort brought her eyes to the figure clad in red. He looked at her with contemptuous eyes, daring her to reply to his noise. She narrowed her eyes. _I was wrong. What a rude little prince,_ she thought irritatingly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I hope that cold you had isn't coming back. It would be so unfortunate for you to have to take the dreadful medicine again." Inutaisho glared at his son. Inuyasha simply looked away.  
  
During this, Kagome snuck a look at her sister. Unreadable as always, Kikyo stood regally. _What is up with you?_ Kagome thought. Kikyo glanced at her sister. This surprised Kagome. Never before had she made eye contact in such a way; Kikyo seemed to almost be pleading with her not to say anything until they had spoken.  
  
Sighing, Kagome nodded slightly and returned her attention to the royals in front of her. Apparently the family "discussion" had just drawn to a close, and the Lords were once more smiling brightly at the two mikos before them.  
  
"Well then, it seems as though Oujo Kagome will be courted by our Sesshoumaru, and Reifujin Kikyo by Inuyasha." Izayoi practically glowed with happiness.  
  
The two named brothers stepped forward. Sesshoumaru bowed first to Kagome and she, forgetting that she was supposed to be the eldest, looked dumbly on for a few moments before quickly reciprocating the gesture. As she rose she saw the flicker of amusement in his eyes, though it quickly faded into indifference. Inuyasha brusquely bowed to Kikyo, and she slowly to him, eyes gazing.  
  
The two pairs stared at each other. Silence hung as a smothering cloud above the four.  
  
Inutaisho exchanged a glance with his wife, then said clearly, "You two must be tired form your long trip and wish to clean up a bit. We can discuss specifics of the unions later. Sango? Sango?" The said girl entered the room. "Please take Kagome and Kikyo to their respective rooms. I assume they are eager to get settled in. Ladies, dinner is at 7. Sango will come for you slightly before that."  
  
Kagome, as normal, waited for her sister to answer, then quickly realized her mistake. "Thank you, your majesties. Kikyo and I look forward to seeing you at dinner."  
  
With that, the adolescents bowed and the two girls turned to leave. It was just then that Kagome noticed Kouga and Naraku had not entered the throne room with them. _I guess that's why I was the only gaping one...wait until they hear of this thought._ Sango went through the doors, and the sisters followed (with Kagome hurrying to walk before Kikyo). _I'll never get used to this,_ she decided.  
  
As the doors closed, Izayoi turned to her family and said, "Well they seem to be lovely girls." Her husband nodded slightly, turning to look at his sons.  
  
Sesshoumaru was smoothing his furs and Inuyasha was staring out a window, obviously sulking. Inutaisho sighed. _Well, it could be worse. At least neither vocalized his protests in front of the princesses._  
  
Aloud he said, "I expect you two to sit by your brides at dinner. Understand me?" He stared at his youngest, who rolled his eyes and said, "Yea, whatever. Can I go now?"  
  
Sighing, Inutaisho nodded. Inuyasha left quickly through a door behind the thrones. Sesshoumaru asked to be excused as well, claiming he needed to finish his studies of some eastern lands the Taisho's were having trading issues with.  
  
After each boy had left, Inutaisho turned to his Ouhi with worried eyes.  
  
"They'll warm up to the girls, don't worry," she reassured. "They just need to get past the awkward stage of meeting their betrothed." After a pause, she continued with a sidelong glance to her husband. "I remember when I was introduced to Mekinzi, I was horrified." Izayoi smiled coyly, knowing full well Inutaisho never liked the man.  
  
Snorting, much as someone else had recently done, the Lord replied, "Well, let's hope the young mikos are not behaved as that nincompoop was, or else I'll have to intervene and keep my boys from making the same mistake you-" he was cut off by Izayoi's gay laughter, which had been unsuccessfully withheld.  
  
"Oh honey, you act as you did centuries ago. Your impulsiveness hasn't lessened since that time, you just learned how to hide it. Let your jealously be; I was merely teasing you."  
  
Huffing slightly, Inutaisho left the room to "see how Kaede was coming with that little project" he had assigned her to earlier.  
  
The kougou giggled slightly as he left. _Inuyasha is just like him. Sesshoumaru is too, he just hides it better._ She could not wait to talk to the two girls tonight, hoping they both were as warm as Kagome seemed to be.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you, Miss Sango, for showing us to our rooms," Kagome said sincerely, but in a hurry. She wanted to talk to Kikyo-now.  
  
Sango smiled and said, "Anytime, Okami. Your things have already been unpacked and put away. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for it." Turning her attention to Kikyo, she continued. "That goes the same for you, Lady Kikyo." She nodded curtly. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Can't she be polite at least?_  
  
"Your personal Keigo are just down the hall, as your parents wanted to be sure of your well-being while you are here." She walked to the door, paused, and said, "And please, call me Sango."  
  
"I will, and please call me Kagome." Sango smiled and closed the door behind hers. _I like her,_ she thought, starting down the hall. She had to check on the new servant girl in the healer's room. "Lord only knows what she's done to Kaede's mixture..." she mumbled, quickening her pace. The girl was nice enough, but a horror with remedies. Sango decided to change the girl's post to something less dangerous before she poisoned the royal family...  
  
When Kagome was certain Sango had walked away, she turned her attention to her sister.  
  
"What are you doing?! Are you insane? Lying to the Shokou? Saying I'm the older sister? Getting us engaged to the wrong sons? How would this work? I have duties and titles different from yours and vice versa. We couldn't' possibly imitate the other. This will never work. You don't think that Mother and Father will find out?!" Kagome stared at her older sister, who was calmly brushing her hair at the vanity.  
  
"You know you should not tell houkounin to call you by your given name. It's bad enough we allow Kouga to do it, but for some-"  
  
"Stop! Just...why did you decide to pull this? I don't understand what you can gain from pretending to be me."  
  
After a moment's pause, Kikyo answered. "Prince Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stared at her sister. "A _man_? You want to jeopardize the future of our family's treaty with the Taisho kingdom and our defenses because you find a _man_ attractive?" _Kami, now I'm beginning to sound like Kikyo._ She shook that scary thought off quickly.  
  
"He was meant for excellence. He needs a great woman by him," Kikyo stated nonchalantly, turning to her sister.  
  
Kagome felt a headache coming on. "What do you mean? Excellence?"  
  
"Trust me, Inuyasha will be very powerful some day, and he'll need a powerful miko for his wife." Kagome could tell her sister was not showing her entire hand, but pestering her about it now would do her no good. She decided to try a different approach.  
  
"But he's not even the eldest. The other one...umm..." Kagome had already forgotten her-no, Kikyo's, fiancé's name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kikyo stated in a bored tone. "Believe me, young one, Inuyasha-sama, will surpass his brother."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you decided to take my suitor for yourself." She was getting mad. How dare Kikyo steal what's hers because of-wait. Hers? Where had that come from? _Probably from the fact that Kikyo always gets what Kikyo wants and..._ Kagome trailed off as she looked at the other girl.  
  
She was grinning. It sent chills down Kagome's spine. The grin turned to a smirk, a condescending, haughty smirk. "Dear little sister, do you think you could be the wife of such a great man?"  
  
Kagome suddenly felt very small and foolish. She looked at her feet. Abruptly there was a knock on the door. It startled Kagome, who looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Enter," Kikyo called. Naraku and Kouga appeared.  
  
"How was the meeting, Okami?" Naraku queried. "Do you find the Princes satisfactory?" Kouga looked at Kagome, who stared at Kikyo, wondering if she was going to explain.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Kikyo said, "Don't worry, sister. I'll take care of it." She walked to the door leading to their adjoining powder room. Pausing, the girl said, "Wear something nice tonight. Try and recall your breeding, mine as well. Remember: you're the elder Higurashi now. You must represent the family accordingly." And with that she walked through the door.  
  
Kagome stared at the door for a few moments before making her way over to the bed. She collapsed on it, groaning.  
  
Kouga and Naraku looked at each other before Naraku followed his mistress to her room. Kouga sat by Kagome on the bed. "What did she mean, 'you're the elder Higurashi now'?"  
  
"It seems that Kikyo has decided to claim my position as the youngest daughter." Kouga stared at her, digesting the information he had received.  
  
"What? Why would she do that?" he asked tentatively, not knowing how Kagome was reacting to he sister's actions.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? She said something about his 'excellence' and how a powerful miko was supposed to be with him." Kagome paused for a moment, then continued softer, "She lied to the Kisaki, just lied straight-faced to her." She turned over, away from her friend.  
  
Kouga did the same, looking out the window. He observed the nearby mountains and lake; then his attention was drawn to the patrolling guards, noting there were not many of them. _The Taisho's must not have much to fear with so little protection._ Then again, there could be twenty five soldiers outside the walls and he just couldn't see them. Kouga dwelt on this for some time, wondering how safe his mistress was. He constantly worried for her safety. _If anything happened to her..._ he shook those thoughts from his head.  
  
Kouga turned to Kagome again. She had moved from her position on the bed sometime during his reminiscing. A pretty pale blue kimono lay on her bed and she was at the dresser, gathering her toiletries so she could clean up before dinner, he assumed.  
  
Kagome looked at him, a sense of helplessness in her eyes.  
  
He just stared back at her. "You could just explain to the Shokou the misunderstanding," he said in a low voice.  
  
Kagome smiled cynically. "If I tell the royal family that Kikyo lied they will most certainly not agree to the treaty. I can't do that to our kingdom. We need this joining to fight off the Southern kingdoms."  
  
Kouga couldn't argue with her. He wouldn't want to ally, much less marry in, with deceivers either.  
  
Kagome gathered the clothes she had been messing with and made a move to the washroom door. "You know I enjoy your company, but I need to clean up a bit before dinner. Please excuse me. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise." She smiled slightly. Kouga nodded and silently exited the bedroom.  
  
Kagome entered the large washing room and sat down on a chair, face in her hands. She could hear her sister speaking with Naraku in the other room but couldn't discern their words. Soon enough they quieted, and she heard some (he, she assumed) leave Kikyo's room.  
  
The young girl stood up and filled the basin with water. Dipping the white material in it, she placed the cooling rag on her face. This procedure was repeated several times, water dripping off her face. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror above the basin. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome fidgeted with her dress, the silky material bunching through her fingers. Glancing around, she wished she hadn't decided against wearing her face paint. She hated that stuff, but Kikyo and the Queen donned it, so she thought she appeared plainer than normal next to the two beauties. Kikyo's dress was more formal and regal than that of Kagome's, as usual, with its soft pink color blending nicely with her complexion. Kagome sunk lower in her chair, feeling more depressed by the moment.  
  
She and Kikyo had been at dinner for all of thirty minutes and the unease was only getting worse. From the moment they entered the room things went sour. Inuyasha was late by a quarter hour and his Father was not amused by this obvious display of rebellion. Sesshoumaru offered little conversation, keeping his answers to 'Yes' and 'No' as much as possible. Kikyo and Inuyasha were content with silence it seemed; neither had tried to speak to the other since they met. Kagome just nodded when addressed. Only the Lords spoke, and even they were quickly seeing it as a lost cause.  
  
Izayoi looked to her husband for help. He just shrugged at her; there was nothing that he could see to do.  
  
The Touji glowered at Inutaisho. _Wimp,_ she thought. Not to be thwarted by silent teens, Izayoi asked, "Reifujin Kagome, please, tell me of your home. Is it as beautiful as I have heard it to be?"  
  
Kagome looked up to the warm face. She had to speak now. "It is quite lovely, your Highness. We come from very attractive lands-nothing to be compared to yours, however."  
  
The Queen chuckled. "I confess I've lived here so long I tend to forget what other terrains exist. Describe for me, if you would, the lands you speak of."  
  
"Well...we don't have rolling hills or majestic mountains as you do here. Our kingdom contains plains more than anything. Hardly a change occurs in our borders. We have forests as well, which is why ours is mainly a lumbering realm."  
  
"Trees huh? Well we have mines here; much more important than large twigs." Inuyasha shot at her.  
  
Kagome was irritated once more. How dare he insult her kingdom, just because they didn't have the metal and gem mines the Taishos did.  
  
"Well, our 'twigs' make sure your mines work by building the tracks and supports in them and help feed the fires cooking your food, not to mention keeping your royal highness warm," she retorted, inclining her head to the empty fireplace. It didn't matter that it was sweltering out now, the winter would come and where would his regal butt be without the wood to burn.  
  
Blinking slightly, Inuyasha turned his attention to the food before him. Inutaisho suppressed a smile; he liked this girl. _She could have tamed my youngest son for sure. I hope the younger Higurashi has Kagome's fire as well._ Hoping to stop further arguments he looked at the other sister.  
  
"Kikyo-hime, tell me, what are your interests? I hear your mother speak very highly of your archery skills."  
  
"Yes, I am an expert archer," was the distant reply. "I also read a bit and experiment in mixing herbs."  
  
"Oh really? We have a resident healer named Lady Kaede who is an expert in medicines. Perhaps you could speak to her to see what you can learn from her."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
That conversation dead, Inutaisho looked back at his wife. _He tried,_ she thought. _I suppose now is as good a time as any to bring up the arrangements._ Steeling herself for the protests sure to come, Izayoi said, "Inutaisho and I would like for you four to get to know each other quickly, so we have decided that Kagome and Sesshoumaru, as well as Kikyo and Inuyasha, will spend at least a few hours each day with their beau. We feel this is the best way for friendships to be established."  
  
Two mouths dropped like rocks in a stream. Kagome was very surprised at this request-a request she could not deny, of course. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru appeared as impassive as ever. Inuyasha, however, was openly aggravated.  
  
"Mother, do you really think this is necessary?" Sesshoumaru inquired softly, trying to keep his brother from vocalizing his opinions. He may not care for the girls, but he did not want his little brother to embarrass the family with another one of his tantrums.  
  
"Yes I do. I know you two very well, and I refuse to allow you two to act as you wish," Izayoi answered sternly. Kagome had an inkling that meant the boys didn't like this arrangement anymore than her sister and she did.  
  
BANG! All eyes turned to the source of the commotion, Inuyasha. His fist was embedded in the table next to his plate. He glowered at his parents before abruptly standing. With a small glance in Kikyo's direction, the Prince stormed from the room.  
  
"Please excuse my son, Kikyo," Inutaisho said, "He has a bit of a temper on him."  
  
"No apologies needed, sir," was the girl's reply. "I enjoy people with...temerity."  
  
_Temerity? Only Kikyo would use that word now,_ Kagome thought, already exasperated with the entire situation. _First I'm forced by Mother to come and marry some Prince I know nothing of, then Kikyo decides she wants to be the younger sister because of my suitor who she just met, then the Princes' Mother forces us to spend time with her sons. Inuyasha seems rude and curt, Sesshoumaru cold and quiet._ She sighed slightly. _Oh, could things get any better?_  
  
"Right, Kagome-hime?" Kagome snapped her attention back to Ouja Inutaisho. She had obviously been asked a question, a question she hadn't heard. Cursing her inattention, Kagome said, "I'm sorry, your Highness, but I had become preoccupied by my own thoughts again. I apologize."  
  
The king smiled at her. "That's quite okay, dear. You have a lot on your mind. I just asked if you agreed with the situation my wife proposed. We feel that soon the visits won't be mandatory but voluntary."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, but once more wishing Kikyo was in her rightful place as eldest daughter so she would be asked the questions, she nodded. "I'm sure we'll get to know each other and become friends, sir."  
  
"Please, drop the titles. Call me Inutaisho, and my wife Izayoi. We will be family so there's no reason for the formality."  
  
She again nodded, looking at the man beside her. _I might as well try to get to know him._ "So, Sesshoumaru-sama, what do you do around here during the day?"  
  
"Oversee our defenses and read," was the immediate bored reply.  
  
She nodded. _Gee, that's interesting,_ Kagome thought. He didn't want to get to know her either. This was going to be a rough trip. She almost wished to have Inuyasha, frustrating and bad-mannered as he was, to speak with. _At least he has a personality,_ she reflected, poking at her peas.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Goodnight sister. Sleep well," Kikyo called softly.  
  
"Goodnight," Kagome muttered, fastening the door leading to the hallway behind her. Shutting her eyes, Kagome leaned against the wall. She inhaled deeply, wishing that things were less complicated than Kikyo had made them. The girl unclosed her eyes, studying the room that would be hers for the next few months.  
  
Dark mahogany was the ingredient for the furniture in the room. On her right a small table stood with a pretty golden vase on it, next to that a bookcase that stretched the remaining length of the wall. A variety of books occupied its shelves, ranging from 'A Guide to Fish' to 'Weaponry' to...'Ancient Remedies for Fungus Infections'? Kagome made a face and decided to move on with her inspection. On the right wall was her voluminous bed-bigger than she had at her home. The frame was ornate and elegant, with four posts rising on each end and brought together by draped green silk. Green was the color palate employed, the bedding being a rich forest shade as well with golden patterns highlighting the top spread. There was a small table at the extreme of the bed housing a lamp and a few knick knacks. The far wall contained a large dresser, designed in the same fashion as the rest of the furniture. A huge wardrobe rested in the corner and next to that an attractive vanity.  
  
Four chairs were scattered about the room, one by the bookcase, another belonging to the vanity, and two arranged around a small coffee table in the center of the room. The floor was overlain with a large emerald oriental rug. Paintings and two tapestries hung elegantly on the walls, which were painted a deep jade. The dark powder room door finished up the room on Kagome's left, bringing her back to where she began, at the entrance. The room was very warm and inviting, but the worried girl missed the cozy atmosphere because of her ponderings.  
  
Kagome walked to the wardrobe and stripped of her bulky silks. They were stunning garments, but burdensome nevertheless. Dressing in only her nightdress and robe, the young miko walked to the window. The night was pitch black, and she wished to see what was out there. Kagome knew there were hills, having seen them as they arrived, but knew nothing else of the lands.  
  
_I'll have to ask Naraku about this kingdom tomorrow; I wasn't listening earlier..._ she cringed slightly at this admittance. It wasn't that she meant to be rude, but the things her sister and her servant wished to speak of were so boring. Why read books for facts alone? Kagome preferred the dashing tales of heroes, battles, witches and wizards to mundane accounts of trade routes, geography, and warring tips. She knew the importance of history and information, but didn't limit herself to such things, as Kikyo did. Not one fantastic thought entered her sister's mind; Kagome presumed she lacked an imagination completely.  
  
_I would be thinking of completely irrelevant matters to the problem I'm in._ A knock interrupted the princess' musings.  
  
"Come in please," Kagome adjusted her robe and turned to face whoever was calling.  
  
Sango stuck her head in the room. "I just came up to see how my Touji is. Do you need anything?"  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head slightly. "I'm fine, thank you Sango. And please, call me Kagome," she gently reminded. As an afterthought, she questioned, "How is my sister, Sango?"  
  
"I do not know my-Kagome. I visited your room first."  
  
"Why would you come to me first?" Kagome's eyebrow knitted together in confusion. She did not understand why the girl would check on her before Kikyo.  
  
"I went to the senior Oujo first, as is custom," Sango looked at the girl with curiosity. Surely she knew of traditions and the privileges given to the eldest.  
  
_Of course! I'm going to have to be more careful._ "Yes, yes. I just...thought you might have seen to Kikyo before. Thank you Sango."  
  
The other girl nodded and then made movements to exit. Kagome panicked.  
  
"Wait!" Sango stopped and peered at Kagome once more, questions in her eyes. Never before had she encountered such a Princess, and it amused her greatly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kagome looked around for a minute, feeling foolish for the umpteenth time that day. Her eyes fell on the crumpled gown nearby.  
  
"Could you please make sure this is cleaned? I wouldn't want it to be permanently wrinkled?" _Now I sound like a vain snob._  
  
"Of course." The servant stepped forward and retrieved the dress. She looked at her Lady, waiting to see if anymore strange bursts would come forth.  
  
Kagome stared back, wildly trying to come up with another excuse for Sango to stay. She wanted to speak with someone, someone other than her sister or the men.  
  
"Would you mind...staying and talking with me for awhile tonight? I would like to catch myself up on all the goings-on here." Kagome paused, then continued, "Plus, I want to be friends with you, if that's okay." She looked at the girl before her with wide eyes.  
  
Sango was a bit shocked. It's not that Kagome bothered her, but most nobles wouldn't make such a request. The Taisho's were rare royals who befriended their help and never before had a foreigner treated her as Kagome was. She saw the scared, innocent look in the younger girl's eyes. _Such a strange Princess indeed._  
  
Smiling, Sango replied, "Of course, just allow me to go check on your younger sister and I will be back directly." Kagome beamed with happiness.  
  
Sango left, but returned some minutes later, explaining that Kikyo had wanted tea. The dress had been sent down with another maid.  
  
Sitting on the bed, Sango queried, "What is it you want to know?"  
  
Kagome was stuck again. "I suppose just about the people here. Do you like the King and Queen? I'm not trying to get you in trouble, so please speak freely," she quickly added, hoping to not sound too nosy.  
  
The other girl nodded vigorously. "My Shokou are great people. I am very lucky to work for them. They love their lands and their people as much as any rulers could."  
  
This pleased Kagome immensely. _At least my new family is as kind as was reported._ "And their sons?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Sesshoumaru-sama is great as well. Sesshoumaru is a bit aloof, but he means well. He's also a great warrior, brave, intelligent-"  
  
"What of Prince Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't know why she was so interested in the irritating boy, but she was.  
  
A strange expression on her face, Sango said, "Inuyasha-sama is arrogant, hot-tempered, and disrespectful." She smiled larger than before. "He's one of my best friends. You have to get to know him before he opens up, but he's a great guy." She started laughing. "I remember one time he and I stole Sesshoumaru's favorite furs and hid it in the oven..."  
  
Kagome smiled. She was happy to have made a new friend, and to be getting the local gossip. _Perhaps this won't be as bad as I originally thought,_ and she settled down for a long night of laughter and stories.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ch 2 If I'm using words incorrectly please tell me.  
  
Keigo – bodyguard, escort  
  
Okami - master, mistress  
  
Reifujin/Touji - lady, mistress  
  
Shokou – Lords  
  
Kerai/houkounin-servant(s)  
  
Kisaki/kougou-Queen  
  
Ouja-King  
  
Oujo-Princess  
  
-hime-Princess  
  
Yay! Kagome has a new friend. I would make this chapter longer, except that I wanted to make the next chapter just about the initial meetings between the two pairs.  
  
I apologize for the lengthy delay in updating; as I said before, I had writer's block but that is no excuse. Smacks herself hard. "No more soft drinks for two weeks as punishment!"  
  
I'll be updating more regularly now that summer is here. I do write the chapters rather quickly (having the outline before me), I just take a long time to edit them. I want them to be as great as possible-I hate small mistakes. Please please review!  
  
Rebecca 


	3. Haji Soshite Tousa :Embarrassment and Ex...

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I inadvertently lied last chapter. I said this chapter would be about the two couples meeting. Well, my writing took a mind of its own and before I knew it I was nearing 5000 words without even hitting the ¼ mark. I decided to make this chapter talk about the first part of the second day, up to the two pair's spending time together. The 'next' chapter will deal specifically with Kagome/Sesshoumaru and Kikyo/Inuyasha being forced to spend time together. Sorry for any annoyance this may cause, but I figured I'd better split up this intended chapter into two instead of having one really (and I mean really) long chapter that would take at least another week to update and updating the next chapter in a week, so you get two for the price of one.  
  
Ayame may be a bit OOC at first, but I'm building her to her charming, don't-take-nothing-from-nobody self. The palace layout doesn't follow traditional Japanese layouts because I couldn't find much consistent information on castle layouts so I made most of it up but based the general layout on what most had. Also, don't worry about any citrus content. Even though there's a bath scene I don't do limes and certainly not lemons. Anyway, enough of my blabbering; on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Rebecca runs quickly, stuffing the ownership papers in her pocket as she goes. She jumps behind some bushes as cops and dogs run by, searching in vain for what they will not find.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Haji Soshite Tousa (Embarrassment and Exploration)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Last time: Kagome smiled. She was happy to have made a new friend, and to be getting the local gossip. 'Perhaps this won't be as bad as I originally thought,' and she settled down for a long night of laughter and stories.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Kagome cracked open an eye. The window was dark, indicating she had woken up before sunrise, as was her custom. She could barely see the stars through the clouds in the dark grey sky.  
  
She blinked a bit. _Sky?_  
  
It took Kagome a minute to figure out why she could see the outside. Remembering, she mumbled, "Forgot to close the draperies last night," and started stretching. She smiled, remembering the conversation she and Sango had last night.  
  
_I still can't believe Inuyasha once mooned the princess of Kidormiro..._ Kagome thought.  
  
She went into the washroom and took in her appearance. It wasn't pretty. Her hair was tousled and tangled, face pale with sunken eyes and generally held the appearance everyone has in the morning. _Well, almost everyone. Not Kikyo of course..._ Shaking her head from the resentful thoughts, Kagome filled the water basin and splashed the tepid liquid on her face.  
  
Resting her hands on the sink, Kagome breathed deeply, lowered her head, and closed her eyes, gathering herself for the new day.  
  
_Okay, I'm going to go get breakfast,_ the first thought stopped her. _Do they serve breakfast here this early? Oh, I'll just eat later once the sun is up._  
  
That crisis averted, she continued. _I'll read a bit, _then_ eat, wander around the grounds and explore the castle,_ again Kagome stopped. _How will I ever find my way around here? I was lost walking from my room to the dining room._ Not to be put out, Kagome decided she would get a servant-maybe Sango, to show her around. _Then dinner I suppose, then I have to meet with...Sissifru, Secharo, Sessterfu...the older Taisho for our so- called 'bonding time.'_  
  
Opening her eyes, she grimaced. She looked awful, and not just her tired face either. The long, hot journey yesterday had destroyed her entire appearance. She was covered in dried sweat and dust, her hair frizzy and wild, and she felt overall yucky.  
  
'And I put on that new kimono last night; stupid, stupid Kagome.' Being as tired as she was, she hadn't bothered bathing before supper, so that lovely blue dress her mother gave her a few weeks ago surely reeked of soil and perspiration. And now it was crumpled in a chair by the window, as had her traveling attire been.  
  
_I really must better care of those clothes,_ she thought, brushing her teeth and then going back in her room.  
  
Kagome decided to change her intended itinerary. She would bathe instead of reading. Besides, it was dark and she didn't feel like reading by firelight. Reaching the bed once more, she lit the lantern and gathered the things she would need: personal hair oils, body soap, and a scrubbing stone. The bath house would have the bathing oils and other general items she would need. Donning the yukata in her wardrobe, slippers, and throwing her hair up into an askew bun, Kagome placed on the bed a simple green dress to put on after she was through and made her way to the house.  
  
After walking for a few moments, the girl remembered something. She had no idea where the bath house was, nor how to get there even if she did know where it was. While biting her lip and wondering what to do, a young woman appeared down the hall. She was lighting the candles and torches along the walls. Kagome studied her in admiration as she drew closer.  
  
The girl was dressed in servant's clothing, hair put simply up into two buns, a few wisps of hair escaping here and there. The hair, not the arrangement, is what amazed Kagome. Locks the shade of fire abounded from the girl's head and Kagome wished to see them free.  
  
_So beautiful, not like mine,_ she dejectedly put a hand up to her own hair. This movement caught the girl's eye and she turned. Gasping when her green eyes fell on the lost princess, the girl dropped to her knees.  
  
"I am sorry my Lady, I did not see you there." _That's what I get for dreaming and not paying attention to the sights and smells. I'll be chastised for sure, not lowering myself immediately in the Lady's presence._  
  
Brightly, Kagome said, "Oh, that's perfectly alright. I was wondering, could you-umm...you don't have to bow." The red headed girl rose slowly, looking at the brunette as though she was dressed in a jesters outfit.

_What a strange princess to not make me bow in her presence. Not like the others._  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you could show me to the bath houses, please?"  
  
The maid nodded, turning to lead the way. She put down the lighter she had been carrying on a table to her left and blew out the flame on it. The girl rounded the nearest corner and swiftly started down another hall.  
  
Kagome quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. Thinking she should be friendly, she opened her mouth. "I'm Kagome, who are you?"  
  
The girl turned her head slightly, wondering who the princess was speaking to at this hour in this hallway. Realizing that she was the intended, the redhead answered, "I am a maid, madam."  
  
Confused by this response, Kagome said, "I meant, what's your name?"  
  
This threw the servant, and after a moment she answered softly, "My name is Ayame, your highness."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ayame. And please, don't call me 'Oujo' or 'your highness' or anything like that, I'm just plain Kagome."  
  
"Yes my-Kagome." Ayame smiled slightly. She liked this girl, as Sango had said she would, although she didn't believe it when her friend told of a sweet Oujo. They made a bit of small talk while walking, speaking of the castle, the weather, the food, and other meaningless items.  
  
After walking outside and down a short forestry path, they reached the female bathing facilities, and Kagome thanked Ayame for her help. The girl promised to return in an hour's time to lead the princess to the dining room.  
  
Kagome looked around. The bathing room was huge. A wide pool was in the center of the room, steam rising from its contents. Five smaller pools sat to the right, personal bathing units in which one could put the oils and petals that were contained in small dishes and bottles on a table nearby. A smaller pool lay close to her feet, left of the large one, a cold pool more she guessed. On either side were screens that led to changing rooms and private bathing stations.  
  
Kagome headed left to the closest screen and upon opening found a small bench and table inside with a towel on the latter.  
  
_I'm glad the Taisho's have private sections like back home, otherwise I'd be mortified,_ she thought happily.  
  
Stripping and letting her hair down, she covered herself with a small oblong towel and opened a screen adjacent to the pool opening. Kagome sighed, pleased at its contents.  
  
A small stool and tub of warm water stood before her. A few bottles of cleaning materials were on a nearby shelf. Kagome ignored these items and extracted her own personal substances and began the rigorous and rather difficult task of cleaning herself to be suitable enough for soaking in the main bath.  
  
Quickly rinsing herself off, Kagome sat down and poured the hair oils into her hands and began to work them through her tangled tresses. This took awhile and a few disconcerting items came out while this process was orchestrated, but her hair was finally rid of the irritating things that had collected themselves in it.  
  
Next came her body. Rubbing vigorously with her soap and stone Kagome turned herself pink but did not care. Rinsing off quickly, Kagome tied her hair up and exited to the changing room once more. She replaced her soaps on the table and noticed with dismay that her towel was sopping wet.  
  
_Oh well, I'll just grab one from another room when I'm done,_ she thought pleasantly, not wanting to wait any longer to soak in the hot water.  
  
She entered the main house and inhaled the scent of flowers and steam. Kagome decided to sit in the main bath then move to a personal one where she could soak in the oils, then finish up with a quick splash in the cold pool. She enjoyed the shock.  
  
Slowly entering the bath, Kagome felt pure bliss as the very hot water slid up her skin. She immersed herself to her chin, sighing contentedly. She ducked her face into the steamy water and then decided to completely go under for a jiffy.  
  
Kagome sat at the bottom of the pool, allowing the water to work its miracle on her aching muscles.

_I wonder why the bath is hot at this hour. It must take a lot of time and energy to keep the baths stocked and like this all the time. Not very economical..._ She continued to think along this path. This offered enough distraction for a figure to enter the other end of the bath unnoticed. The person ducked underneath the water moments before Kagome broke the surface.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, sitting happily on the submerged bench. She allowed all ill thoughts of Kikyo and the deception to drift away, allowing herself to get lost in the hotness surrounding her.  
  
A noise disturbed her from her rest, and she unclosed an eye to see what bothered her respite. She saw nothing and no one, but before she could relax again something below the water caught her eye. A silver bob was flowing through the water a few feet away and headed right for the confused and slightly scared girl. It suddenly broke the surface and a surprised miko came face to face with an equally surprised half demon.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Kagome took in the man's appearance. Hair partially hid his heated face, mouth open slightly and panting from the swimming, amber eyes open wide and a myriad of emotions whirling in them. Half of his upper body was visible, beads of water dripping down his chest and arms (nicely built chest and arms Kagome noticed unconsciously).  
  
Inuyasha was thinking similar thoughts. He saw Kagome's pinned hair atop her head, drooping from the weight of the water and smatterings of locks here and there along her attractive face and neck. Her skin was flushed and eyes wide, staring at him. He didn't look beyond her collarbone. Propriety wasn't number one on Inuyasha's list of attributes, but his mother's teachings were still imprinted.  
  
All that was heard were the two's rough breath. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Kagome shrieked, threw her arms over her chest, and kicked out, trying to get herself as far from the naked boy in front of her as possible. Inuyasha scrambled back at the sound of her scream, but was caught by one of her flailing feet straight in the stomach and doubled over, wind knocked out of him. He disappeared under the water for a few seconds before breaking the surface. He found water splashed in his face along with a slipper that felt harder than it looked. This caused him to stumble once more, falling backwards, creating a wave. Water sloshed over the edge of the pool.  
  
All this time Kagome was yelling "Pervert," "Hentai," and "Get out!!!" while trying to find something to cover herself up with. Inuyasha emerged dramatically, anger seething from every inch. Kagome was sitting in the corner of the pool, quiet now, arms covering her slightly visible chest.  
  
They stared at each other again, only this time fury, embarrassment, and disgust filled their eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with you wench?!" the male screamed, irritated by the injuries he had sustained.  
  
Kagome narrowed here eyes. "Me? You're the one who is sneaking around and spying on me, you hentai!"  
  
Confusion mixed with the fury in Inuyasha's head, and he ground out, "I was most certainly NOT spying on you. I bathe here every morning at this time. Besides, why would I want to look at 'you'?"  
  
Ignoring the insult, Kagome snapped, "You're in the women's bath house!"  
  
"The men's is under reconstruction, baka! We have been bathing in here for the past few weeks until it's finished. The only woman who uses this is my mother and she bathes in the afternoon so forgive me if I didn't call out 'male coming through' when I entered!"  
  
At this Kagome's anger lessened a bit. _So that's why it's piping hot at this hour. I guess it wasn't his fault really, if he always used the pool in the morning and the men's house was broken._ But she was not about to give in, with him calling her 'wench' and 'baka,' not to mention insulting her looks.  
  
Clearing her thoughts, she retorted, "Well, how was 'I' to know that? No one told me that I would be sharing this with men nor was I told that you would be here at this hour, so don't yell at me!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell back, but found himself strangely not wanting to argue. He pushed his lips together and both lapsed into quiet again, glaring at each other. The silence was unsettling to say the least.  
  
"Well?" Kagome finally asked.  
  
"Well what?" he snapped, agitated at the entire situation.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she said, "Aren't you going to turn around so I can get out and get dressed?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, muttered something about "Stupid females," and looked away.  
  
Slightly surprised that he complied so easily, Kagome said, "And don't you dare look over here, I don't care what happens." She started to raise herself out of the pool but suddenly had second thoughts and dropped back into the water.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, wondering what in the world she was doing getting back into the pool. "Oi, are you off your rocker woman?"  
  
"How can I be sure you're not going to peek? You just looked back at me when I told you not to."  
  
"For crying out loud! You made sounds like you were getting back in-which you were. I'm not going to look, just GET OUT so I can finish my bath in peace," Inuyasha's limited patience was almost completely gone.  
  
Kagome squared her shoulders and stated in a no-nonsense voice, "I will not. You get out first and go to your changing room and then I'll finish up here and let you know when I'm done."  
  
He gaped at her. Did she just _tell_ him that _she_ was going to finish _her_ bath and let _him_ know when _she_ was done? Growling, he retorted, "I don't think so girl. This is my home, my pool, and my bathing time. Get out."  
  
"First of all, my name is Kagome, not 'wench' or 'girl' or any other name your limited vocabulary decides to deposit on me. Secondly," she glared at him, cutting off his come back, "I'm the guest in your home and I'm the girl. That makes you a host and a gentleman, both roles which require you to acquiesce to my request and let me enjoy the bath-**before** you."  
  
"I'm not giving up my bath to an uppity princess who doesn't know her place!"  
  
"I'm not giving up my bath for a self-important prince who doesn't know how to be polite!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Both turned from the other, arms crossed over their chests and a stubborn look on their faces. They stood there for awhile, livid with anger. Slowly they realized how silly the situation was, two adults pouting in a bath house because they aren't getting their way. Even when he realized this, Inuyasha wasn't one to give in.

_I'll stand in this water until it's cold and both of us are forever wrinkled if that's what it takes. _He smirked slightly at the thought of a shivering princess with pruned fingers.  
  
Kagome, being more reasonable and less sadistic, turned to her unwanted bath mate. "Well, we can't both bathe together in here, so how about a compromise? I'll turn away and you can get out and go to your changing room and I'll go to one of the private baths, "she waved to her right," and cover the opening with the sauna box things so I can't see out and you can't see in. You can come back in to the main pool and finish your bath while I wait, and you let me know when you're done and I'll get out and dress."  
  
Inuyasha just smirked, stating, "I don't feel like it. I'm not getting out of the water until I'm finished soaking, so you can just stand there till I'm done." He headed for the bench beside the shocked girl.  
  
_Did he just, what the, how can he..._ "WHAT?!" Kagome was so shocked she didn't have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by his movements.  
  
Inuyasha settled himself a suitable distance to her left and looked at her horrified face. "You want the privacy, so you get out. I'm perfectly fine here," and with that he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Oh, by the way, I like to soak for a long time, so if you're staying you'd better get comfortable, and stooping isn't comfortable."  
  
Kagome was furious again, more than she had been at their initial meeting in the pool. _That guy is such a...a...an idiot!_ She stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do when her eyes fell on something next to the pool. Looking around the building quickly, she grinned evilly.  
  
Still smirking and not knowing he was in danger, Inuyasha listened for her movements. He hadn't been able to smell her when he got in because of the intensity of the oils, but his hearing wasn't impeded at all. He heard some splashing and wondered briefly if the princess was actually going to get out. Dying to know what she was doing but not wanting to look interested, the half demon sat in curious silence, straining to hear. The sloshing of water was coming closer, and the prince began to wonder what in hell she was up to.  
  
He soon found out. A hard thing came down upon his head quickly, followed by his being dunked. Disoriented, he fumbled a bit underwater before emerged, splashing, sputtering, and tugging at the vice-like object on his head. After a few tugs he got the blasted thing off and saw it was the bucket that was kept by the pool for rinsing. Something sticky hit him in the back of the head and he turned to see what had caused the attack.  
  
Kagome stood, red robe encompassing her, with a bowl of what Inuyasha did not know. "That's what you get for being rude and coming in here while I was bathing and not letting me..." she drabbled on, anger evident in her voice.  
  
Peeling what had attached itself to his head, Inuyasha discovered a handful of leaves, bathing and soaking leaves to be exact. He opened his mouth to yell but she pelted him with another handful of leaves before he could utter a sound. He shook his head in the manner a dog would and started for the princess so as to restrain her from further assaults. Before he could reach for Kagome she dumped the entire contents on his head, followed by some slippery and pungent liquid that ran down his face and torso, dropping to the pool's bottom. This was followed by a towel and the command, "Finish up, your _highness_, and dry off!"  
  
Inuyasha awkwardly clutched the towel about his waist and stumbled from the bath. He wiped the leaves and oily stuff from his eyes and grasped the retreating girl's arm.  
  
"What in the world girl?! What did I do?"  
  
"You were a jerk and wouldn't let me get out without looking so I had to make sure you wouldn't peek on my own. Let go!"  
  
Kagome tried to wrench her limb from his grip but he held on tight, trying to keep the goo on his head from dripping down into his face. Inuyasha was out of hands so either he had to let her or the covering go to clean his face once more. She didn't want to find out which he would choose.  
  
"Wench, wait a second! I wasn't looking at you and-hey! That's my robe, give it back," he tried to grab the red clothing while keeping a hold of her arm; not an easy task.  
  
"Hentai!!! I will not give it back to you so LET ME GO!" and with that Kagome shoved with all her might. The gunk caused Inuyasha to loose his grip on her and she slipped from his grasp. He reeled backwards, an arm flailing (for he was still grasping the towel) and tripped over the cold pool's edge, landing in the middle of its contents.  
  
Yelping and thrashing to rid himself of the icy water, Inuyasha groped about in the bath. Towel forgotten, he hoisted himself out of the small pool and looked up in time to see Kagome in his red robe disappear through the bath's entrance. He growled slightly and stumbled into the main bath, howling in pain as the burning liquid came into contact with his chilled skin.  
  
Righting himself, the half demon sat there for awhile, sulking and grumbling about women and baths. _Stupid girl, yelling at me, throwing things at me, hitting me, dropping crap on my head, stealing my favorite robe, pushing me into that intolerably cold water..._  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked at the water surrounding him. Leaves and various liquids bobbed and descended around him. He frowned, worry momentarily replacing anger, "Mother's going to be mad at me for getting stuff in the main bath-even though it wasn't my fault."  
  
Deciding the water was already ruined he dunked his head under and started to get the gross concoction out of his hair. Feeling the horrible stuff in his lovely hair caused dark thoughts to manifest once more about the brunette. Grabbing some soap off the nearby table, Inuyasha dropped back in the bath and scrubbed his hair until it was rid of the foreign things.  
  
He climbed out of the bath and donned a guest robe he found in a storage bin, starting to trudge back to his room. As he ran claws through his hair to untangle it, he reflected on the strange morning he had.  
  
_What an odd girl. Any other princess I know of would have blushed and respectfully asked me to fetch her a robe. Not this witch though. She accused and attacked me. Lively as hell though; Sesshoumaru should have fun trying to get her under control._ He frowned a bit. _At least she speaks her mind. The younger girl looks like she would throw herself off a cliff if someone asked her to. Cold too; her skin would most likely freeze whatever touched it. Oh well, maybe she has a hidden fire like her sister- what was her name? Coco, Kamo, Kigo..._ suddenly that and all other thoughts ceased. Inuyasha looked at the mane in his palm in shock and horror. His face blanched, then turned crimson from rage.  
  
"**KAGOME!!!!**"  
  
----------  
  
She stopped rushing along. _Did someone say my name?_ Shrugging it off, Kagome continued with what she had been doing: thinking nasty thoughts about Inuyasha.  
  
_What a trying little prince! Spying on me, not getting out first, attacking me when I tried to leave and attempting to disrobe me,_ she had an idea to go back and let him have it again, but decided against it. _No need to return to the scene of the crime. I'll get him later by more, passive means._ Her thoughts were consumed by what she could do to torture Inuyasha with when a surprised gasp brought her out of her aggressive thoughts.  
  
"Okugata Kagome, what are you doing out of your room at this hour?" Sango's worried and curious eyes looked at Kagome, taking in her appearance. "Oh, you were bathing." Her eyes widened in fear. "BATHING?! Oh no, I hope you didn't-"  
  
"I did. But don't worry Sango, there was nothing seen and we both kept our modesty about us as best possible. Although I recommend cleaning the main bath soon; Inuyasha had an accident and spilt some bathing oils and a basket of leaves in the water. He is clumsy, as you know."  
  
A grin crept onto Sango's face. "Oh yes, the boy is very clumsy. Do tell what his misstep was this time."  
  
Kagome laughed and proceeded to walk arm and arm with Sango down the halls, retelling the morning's events. The servant girl laughed at the tale, happy to find someone else who knew how to handle Inuyasha. She did vow, however, to hurt him for not compromising and insisting that she be the one to move.  
  
Before Kagome knew it they were standing at her door.  
  
"How did you know I was going here?"  
  
"Well it wasn't hard to figure out. You were coming from the baths and unless you wanted to attend breakfast in your yukata..."  
  
Kagome giggled a bit. "Alright, alright. Will you come back for me so that I can find my way through this cornucopia of halls and rooms? I think I remember where we went yesterday but-"  
  
"Oh no," Sango cut her off. "There are several rooms for meals. There are three dining halls, two breakfast rooms, and several duplicates of other rooms."  
  
Kagome grimaced. "I'm never going to get the layout of this castle down if I never return to the same place!"  
  
Sango laughed. "I admit it's strange at first with all the different rooms, but they have their purpose I assure you. You'll get the hang of it in no time. Breakfast is served in about half an hour. I'll return for you and your sister at that time."  
  
"Sango, is it alright for Kouga and Naraku to join us at the table? I miss my friends and they are our bodyguards if there's some stipulation about royals eating with servants."  
  
The girl shook her. "No, Shokou Taisho do not care if they join us. Most servants do not eat at the same time as the family, however; plus, if someone happens to see us dining with them it puts a black mark on the family."  
  
Noticing her friend's confused look, she explained further. "You see, my highnesses enjoy our company, but the other rulers look down on their lax 'rules' as they put it, so any hints as to the actually permissiveness would discredit the Taisho's name and the other kingdoms would not want to associate with them, and that cannot happen."  
  
Shaking her head from the absurdity of it all, Kagome just said, "Okay then, will you please make sure the two men get to the dining-err, breakfast hall as well?"  
  
The servant girl nodded and left Kagome.  
  
The princess looked after her, speculating what foods breakfast would provide. Realizing she was standing in the hall with just her bathing robe on, Kagome quickly entered her room.  
  
She dressed in her undergarments and sat at her vanity. Her combs and hair ties and pins were laid out on the table before her. She wondered for a moment when the maids had time to unpack all her things before picking up a comb and slowly detangling her hair. She never used brushes. She knew that they tore up her hair and caused it to break and frizz. This irritated her mother to no end because it was close to impossible to get her long tresses to twist into the ornate styles royals wore, much less behave when they did manage to get them up. It wasn't Kagome's fault that she had been born with the less than thick hair her grandmother had. The older woman would tell her she had beautiful hair because it flowed better than her mother's and sister's, had a much better texture to it. Kagome smiled. She had been the favorite grandchild, above Kikyo even. She supposed it was because she acted a lot like her grandmother.  
  
Kagome's thoughts drifted further down that path as she continued to mess with her hair, untangling it and trying different styles before giving up and twisting it up into a simple bun held with two hair sticks.  
  
She slipped into her kimono, intending to finish dressing and put on some face paint before Sango retrieved her. She had felt so naked and unattractive next to her sister and Queen Izayoi last night and didn't think she could take another meal like that. The ties on her outfit were proving less than cooperative. Struggling to knot the material behind her, a voice drew Kagome out of her battle with the dress.  
  
"Need help, dear sister?"  
  
She turned to find Kikyo standing effortlessly in the washroom's doorway. She wore a deep green kimono and her hair was put into a beautiful arrangement that Kagome's fingers could never hope to copy.  
  
She wanted to say she didn't need aid, that she could do it on her own, but that was obviously not so. She just nodded and allowed her sister to finish dressing her. Kagome felt like a child.  
  
"Striking dress. Isn't this the one Mother bought you last year?" Kikyo queried softly, nimble fingers working.  
  
Kagome nodded and found the material contracting a bit. _Mother does this too, making it so tight one cannot breathe._ She puffed out her chest in hopes of having some breathing room later, but Kikyo was not as easily daunted as the maids.  
  
"I remember when you received it. Your eyes lit up, hands tracing the fabric's edges in awe at such a gift. You always did find amazement in the gifts she gave. It didn't matter if the present was the finest silk dress or a carved box, you treated each with as much care as a priest would the words of Buddha." During her little speech Kikyo had tied the material taught against her sister's body and tied a lovely bow. She stepped back and admired her handiwork.  
  
Kagome stood there a minute, confused as to why Kikyo decided to bring up her gift receiving habits. It wasn't said with disdain or contempt, but reflection. That was unusual because most facts said about Kagome were said to show what was wrong and what could be done better by her.  
  
The younger sister turned and mumbled a quiet "thank you" before heading over to the vanity once more. _Good thing she doesn't know that I've been leaving the expensive kimonos in crumpled heaps the past two days._ She caught the poised girl studying her in the mirror. This unsettled Kagome, who just stared back at the reflection.  
  
"Kagome, I'm here to show you to breakfast. Are you ready?" Sango's voice floated through the door and shook the named girl out of her stupor. "Yes, I'll be right out." As an afterthought she added, "My sister is in here with me, so don't go to her door."  
  
She stood and slipped on her shoes. Putting her hand on the door handle, Kagome started turning the knob. Kikyo's hand appeared on the wood beside her head, causing her to stop opening the door.  
  
"You should have worn face paint, sister. It isn't respectful for a princess to be seen without it."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes a bit and opened the door for Kikyo to walk through, who did and told Sango to address both of them properly. Kagome just made a 'don't listen to her' signal behind her sister's back and the three walked to breakfast.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome fell back on her door, worn out and agitated. She still couldn't believe her sister and Inuyasha. Kikyo hadn't received Kouga and Naraku very well at the table, instead raising a critical eye and turning her nose up at the two. Naraku hadn't seemed bothered by the actions; though he did always look as though nothing bothered him. Kouga wasn't pleased by her snobbery, but brushed it off since he wanted to be in his lady's company more than her sister's.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't been any better than Kikyo. He rudely brought up the bathing accident-blaming the entire thing on Kagome, of course. She was able to defend herself somewhat, though the prince made sure to follow every one of her comments with one of his own.  
  
He also accused her of ruining something dear to him, but for the life of her Kagome couldn't figure out what he was talking about. She told Sango that the boy's robe was in her room and that it should be returned to him before he blew a fuse. The prince kept at it though. She could barely see straight by the time both stories were finished she was so irritated. Then he kept glaring at her and Kouga and interrupted their conversations constantly. Kagome didn't know what in the world his problem was!  
  
_Why was he wearing that towel-thing on his head anyway? It reeked of herbs. Who does he think he is, a Maharajah from the west?_ she thought, walking to her bed.  
  
"Ohhh! He makes me so-MAD!" she shouted, kicking the frame. Cringing from the impact, she hobbled over to a chair and sat down, rubbing her offended limb gingerly.  
  
Kagome couldn't afford an injury now, not when Ayame and Sango were to show her and Kouga around the palace and its grounds. She had caught the latter girl while exiting the breakfast room and she was promised a tour led by both servants. Kouga had overheard the conversation and insisted he join her on the exploration. It didn't bother her that he wanted to see the sights, just that he insisted on accompanying her everywhere. His protection was endearing, yet very annoying at the same time. Kagome understood he was her bodyguard, but they had forgone their professional relationship long ago in favor of friendship.  
  
She looked around the room, noting her bed had been made and her dirty dress removed since she had been eating. Her eyes fell on a book that lay before her on the small table. Kagome decided to entertain herself by reading while she waited for the trip to begin.  
  
She had barely gotten past the beginning pages when a knock came to her door. Ayame, Sango, and Kouga were ready to go exploring. Kagome replaced the book to its original spot on the table and exited the room.  
  
----------  
  
The palace was magnificent; four stories of splendor and mystery. The first floor contained the normal rooms: the banquet hall, throne room, dining and breakfast rooms, meeting places and such.  
  
The second floor was for non-royal guests such as Kouga and Naraku and contained the servant's quarters, kitchens, laundry stations, and other behind-the-scenes rooms.  
  
Kagome's floor was the third and her favorite. The left side housed the royal family and the royal guests stayed on the right.  
  
"Why are the royal rooms on the third and not second floors?" Kagome queried, peering down another grand corridor.  
  
"The Taisho's have always thought that everyone's comfort should come before their own, so our King designed the castle so that the servant's would be put under as little burden as possible. It is easier for them to access the other two floors from the middle rather than the top floor."  
  
Kagome nodded and grinned softly, _Thoughtful rulers._  
  
Kouga glanced at his Okami, thinking, _What a smile._  
  
It wasn't the lodging but the other places that amazed Kagome. The enormous library, vast map, trophy, and armor rooms, and other fascinating accommodations were kept on this floor and caught her eye. She browsed the map and armor rooms for two hours before the other three dragged her off the story. They headed outside instead of upstairs because the fourth floor was just an attic.  
  
The grounds were just as amazing. Within the walls was a beautiful and large garden, tended by the Queen herself daily, to the back right of the building. A chapel lay right and the stables and soldier barracks to the left. Sango offered to take her riding anytime she wished. Kagome was happy, for she missed her horse back home. The bathing area was near the right wall too (as Kagome well-knew). To the immediate back were the training grounds that Kagome was dying to try her archery out on.  
  
_Maybe I can get Kikyo to come out here with me soon. Naraku and Kouga can practice nearby to keep their skills up, and Kikyo shouldn't go anywhere her bodyguard isn't..._ she continued to plot.  
  
Mountains rose high beyond these buildings, creating a stunning view. Outside the walls was a gorgeous lake on the east mirrored by a small but lush forest on the west.  
  
Small talk happened as the four walked. Most of it was about the magnificence of the castle and the lands but some was centered on the personal lives of each participant.  
  
Sango came from a demon exterminating town which was destroyed when she was younger, so her father brought her and her brother to the palace to join the Taisho guard. She trained with the males and didn't join the house staff until the other two were killed in a skirmish with a demon lord a few years ago. Sango continued her practice and training, but was more useful leading the staff than following a commander when no active army was necessary.  
  
Ayame was from a wolf pack that had been slaughtered by two demons. The Taisho's found her while traveling back from a peace talk a decade back and brought her to their castle. She was a sweet girl who worked closely with Sango in the castle as well. She had found no male yet, though she was past what was considered the appropriate age for mating, but was content with her role in the Taisho kingdom.  
  
Kouga revealed that he had been assigned to Kagome five years ago as a bodyguard but they had known each other for their lives. Both grew up in the Higurashi kingdom together, practicing weaponry and riding together. They were very close, having spent a good deal of time together since Kikyo wasn't a playful child. Kagome told the girls that her sister spent most of the time reading or practicing archery or doing other 'royal' things.  
  
When questioned about the "other man," Kagome told what she knew of Naraku. He had come to the kingdom 8 years ago, right after the end of a long war in a southern kingdom. He had been a scholar but for some reason decided to travel upward to the Higurashi realm, where he continued his studies but also took up the position of personal dorei/keigo to Kikyo. Naraku was highly secretive so they knew little about his past.  
  
It was close to lunch so the small group could not explore too much of the grounds since so much time had been spent indoors, but Ayame promised Kagome she would show her more tomorrow.  
  
Kagome and Kouga went immediately to the dining room because of the time crunch and received three dirty looks as they entered the room.  
  
"Kouga, you know better than to keep Lady Kagome from her meals. Your job is to look after her," Naraku informed the younger man. He was the least irked of the trio.  
  
Kikyo added, "I agree. Kouga, you should be watching after my...elder sibling, not encouraging her tardiness. And sister, spending so much personal time with your servant. It is not proper. You should concentrate your time and energy on more lasting matters." This caused Kagome to turn red, from embarrassment and anger.  
  
The last nasty expression confused the girl because it came from Inuyasha, who still wore the towel impersonating a turban on his head. The look wasn't aimed at her but at Kouga, who was glaring back.  
  
_What is wrong with them? Some problem between dogs and wolves?_ this thought caused Kagome to stifle a giggle, which both demons heard. Kouga broke the staring contest and helped the princess to her seat, then took his place across from her. The angry glare followed his every movement.  
  
The meal's conversation was better than the earlier one's, concentrating more on the Taisho's and Higurashi's lands and kingdoms. Kikyo spoke of home and her miko training, while Kagome only answered questions aimed at her for fear of slipping up and revealing that she wasn't the elder sister. Sesshoumaru talked about the economic conditions in the kingdom mainly, throwing in some geographical and defense commentary every once in awhile.  
  
_How exciting,_ Kagome thought.

King Inutaisho and his wife inspired most of the conversation with Naraku and Kouga, through Inuyasha put in his two cents when he deemed necessary. The meal was strained, but not quite as bad as before.  
  
_It will get easier,_ Kagome told herself as she drank her tea.  
  
"My dears, I cannot wait to speak to both of you later this evening. I'm sure you will tell me about your lives at home in more detail without these men around," Izayoi said, winking at the sisters conspiratorially and smiling at her husband.  
  
"Until then, I hope you two will find yourselves happy with acquainting yourselves with my sons. Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with Kagome-hime in the grand library and Inuyasha with Kikyo-hime in the main sitting room," she continued, shooting warning looks at the boys. The half-demon appeared less than thrilled at the idea of spending the greater part of the afternoon with his bride-to-be but kept his mouth shut.  
  
After the meal was completed Kagome and Kikyo were led back to their rooms by a maid so they could prepare themselves appropriately for meeting with their betrotheds. Kagome could have sworn she saw her sister's face brighten a bit as she walked into her room to clean up.  
  
Kagome sat down on her bed, nervously twisting her dress' material in her hands.  
  
_Should I change or keep my kimono on? I have been walking around in it all day, I'll change. Well, I don't want them to think I change clothes constantly, so maybe I won't. Oh I don't know!_  
  
More than her appearance troubled Kagome. What will the prince be like? He seemed distant, like someone else she was acquainted with, and that worried her.  
  
_Can I really marry someone like that? Someone so...cold?_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terms:  
  
Yukata-Japanese bathing kimono  
  
Oujo-Princess  
  
Dorei-servant  
  
Okugata-Lady  
  
Shokou-Lords  
  
Okami-Mistress  
  
Keigo-bodyguard

-----------------------------------  
  
I know these first few chapters are kind of boring and non-action orientated, but I'm trying to build the characters and relationships before plunging into the action and killing and all that great stuff. Please deal with me, promise some action by if not before chapter 5.  
  
Oh, by the way, I've decided that my story has to suck because I get no reviews. So, after coming to this conclusion, I've decided to ask for reviews that tell me what's wrong with the story because something apparently isn't right. Am I not writing enough dialogue, too much talking; not developing the characters or having a predictable and all-around horrible storyline? Please, tell me so I can improve on it, because honestly I don't publish the stories for my own pleasure, but so that others can enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. Sorry if I sound really whiny now, because that's not my intent; I just want to be made aware of what's wrong so I can make it right. Thanks to all those who are still with me through that long author's note. I'll update soon!


End file.
